


hair with all the colors of the rainbow

by giucorreias



Series: perfectly normal, thank you very much [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giucorreias/pseuds/giucorreias
Summary: Suddenly, the girl is everywhere: strutting down the corridor, books between her arms; waiting for Jean outside her classes, leaning against the walls; on the opposite bleachers, watching the quidditch game.On her dreams, at night.





	hair with all the colors of the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes on this: I wanted to write a fic in which the main character explicitly felt some degree of sexual attraction, because it bothers me a lot that most of my characters sound assexual (like me), and here it is! I'm still unsure if I managed to do it properly, so if you have any opinions or tips feel free to share them with me ;) 
> 
> This fic was written for a brazilian f/f challenge, and the theme was "orange". I'm ashamed to say I didn't think of the foxes right away, hahaha. But I did in the end and that's all that matters. _Anyways_ , I hope you like this!
> 
> Ah! I have another ficlet on the same universe, though they don't have any outward connection. In case you want to check out, it's [a dragon a day (we get there)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410739). The ship is Jean x Jeremy.

The first time Allison sees her, the girl’s wearing orange… everything—hat, robes, shoes, earrings. Her first thought is that it doesn’t look pretty: the color clashes horribly with her skin tone, and even worse with her rainbow-colored hair. Her second thought is that her bad sense of fashion does nothing to hinder her attractiveness. 

There’s an air of mystery about her, hiding under the soft features and the calm demeanor. Allison thinks  _ I’d tap that _ , but it’s there and gone, because Seth demands her attention, as always, and she gives it to him.

 

Later that night, hiding under the safety of the dark and countless silencing spells, she thinks of colorful hair and soft skin, orange clothes and light-blue eyes. She falls asleep thinking of rose-coloured lips and long fingers wrapped around a delicate wand.

She doesn’t feel guilty about it, refuses to.

 

* * *

 

The second time Allison sees her, it’s on the library. She’s ditched Seth so she can study, because despite the fact that the sun’s shining and the quidditch teams are training, their potions professor has promised a nasty test for the next morning, and her grades are doing terribly.

She gets some books, claims a table close to the windows, and manages to read a whole chapter before hearing the girl’s voice.

Allison looks up, and there she is: a tall—lean—figure, leading a group of first years like a mother duck, a sunny smile lighting her features, the short hair framing her face. She’s wearing a hideous pointy hat and huge niffler earrings, and despite the fact that her robes hug her whole frame and there’s almost no skin on display, Allison’s vivid imagination gives her plenty of ideas.

She shakes her head—careful not to disturb her hair too much—and goes back to her reading.  _ Tries _ to go back to her reading. It doesn’t really work: every few minutes the girl laughs, or says something funny, or Allison simply wants to look at her again, and so she does. 

Allison has never been one for self-control, really.

 

* * *

 

Suddenly, the girl is everywhere: strutting down the corridor, books between her arms; waiting for Jean outside her classes, leaning against the walls; on the opposite bleachers, watching the quidditch game. 

On her dreams, at night.

It drives Allison crazy. She doesn’t even know the girl’s name—and she’s too afraid to ask around, to look too interested, to give herself away, somehow. She doesn’t mind being the name on everyone’s tongue—she likes being looked at, and she likes being talked about even more—, but on her terms. And not for… that. 

Besides… she loves Seth. She’s sure of it. They have their ups and downs, but at the end of the day, she really does love him.

 

* * *

 

The problem is: they have their ups and  _ downs _ … and Allison has never been good at denying herself anything she wants.

 

* * *

 

Allison’s wearing heels solely because Seth hates it when she looks taller than him. She’s dressing the skirt he deems too short and has painted her lips with her favorite lipstick, the one that’s bright red. She’s feeling pretty and powerful and she’s treating this school like a personal catwalk.

She can  _ feel _ people looking at her, boys and girls alike, but none of them are the person she wants.

She doesn’t mean Seth: he’s looking at her like he regrets being stupid and she thinks  _ good _ , but she’s not in the mood to forgive him yet. No, she means the girl with the the cute freckles, the sweet smile, the air of happiness.

Allison moves her hair from one shoulder to the other, fixes her posture, and struts purposefully towards the girl, who’s quietly talking to a housemate Allison hasn’t bothered to register, sitting under a tree. She stops by her feet, covering the sun on purpose, and offers her hand, nails painted sparkly pink.

“My name’s Allison,” she says, more confident than she really feels. 

The girl offers her hand back and Allison holds it for longer than necessary, hoping the girl will somehow know what she means.

“I’m Renee,” the girl answers, head tilted to the side as if to see her better. There’s a certain intensity to her eyes that implies she knows exactly what Allison wants, so Allison waits… and is not disappointed. The girl smiles at her, wide, and says: “It is nice to finally talk to you.”


End file.
